


Another Tale

by PhantomMiss



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Timelines, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3643626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomMiss/pseuds/PhantomMiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Sebastian didn't actually kill doll? What if he was actually was hiding a secret from his young master? And what if Doll was actually Sebastian's and Grell's daughter? Oh the things that would happen if this secret got out. And even if Sebastian calls Grell an it, she will always be a queen in Dolls eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

After getting his young master into bed, Sebastian looked around, checking to make sure no one would spot him sneaking out of the manor. Running into the surrounding woods, he ran to the burning manor that was on the far from his young master's manor. When he arrived, he looked around only to frown when he doesn't see the body laying there. Mumbling under his breath, he started to look around, "Where is she." Hearing rattling in some near by bushes, he brushed it off thinking it was just an animal running away. Looking down at the ground he saw a blood trail, leading towards the bushes. A bit panicked, he walked toward the bushed and moved some branches aside. Looking down he frowned, "Doll!" He knelt down beside her and gently shook her, "Doll wake up." 

Groaning a bit, her eye fluttered open. Her sight was blurred from the blood lose, but she managed to look at him. "D-daddy," she mumbled out. 

Sighing in relief, he nodded. Gently he picked her up, waiting to get her out of the area as quick as possible. 

Taking a deep breath, she cuddled against him crying. "You lied," she cried out. She hit his chest, "You said it wouldn't hurt and it did!" 

"I'm sorry, I did try my hardest not to hurt you dear. But I had to make it look real for my master," he said not looking at her. 

Looking at him, she frowned, "I hope you know I'm telling mama." 

Sighing he stopped and looked at her, "Do we really have to bring, it, into this." 

"Mama is not an it, and you know it," she glared at him a bit. "Besides, I know things that I didn't and shouldn't know," she looked away. 

"Like what," he asked her. 

"Oh nothing, just things," she kept looking away. 

"Doll," he was getting serious. 

She glanced at him quickly only to look away again, as she quietly mumbled it under her breath. 

He was put her down so she was standing, crossing his arms he spoke again, "What was that? Doll speak up!"

"It's nothing daddy, don't worry about it. Let's just go home before mama comes looking for us," she protested as she slowly looked at him.

"Doll. Tell. Me," he lean towards her, looking straight into her eyes. 

Leaning back, her eyes widen, she knew this look and she knew it to well. This was how he got her to speak, and how he got information out of her. She slowly shook her head, remember the last time this happened, so she decided to change the subject. "So what did you say to Ciel when you came and got him from the tent, is his asthma okay," she asked him. 

"Don't try and change the subject, Doll. Your still in trouble for running away in the first place," he informed her.

She frowned, "I didn't run away, I traveled across Europe without telling you guys that's all." She slowly turned away from him.

He narrowed his eyes, "Don't even think about it."

"I feel like you just mad because I slept in the same bed as smile," she tried changing the subject again.

Sighing, he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yes I am upset about that, but that's not what we were talking about," he said to her.

"Than what were we talking about, because honestly it's cold out here and I just want to go home," she looked at him, crossing her arms. She was trying to mess with his head a bit, hoping he would forget the original topic.

Sighing in slight defeat, he stood up straight and checked the time. "It is pretty late, fine let go," he said picking her up and ran in the direction towards his secondary home.


	2. Chapter 2

Tapping her foot, Grell was standing in the living room. Wearing her favorite red pajamas, she started pacing back and forth, murmuring to herself, "Where the hell are they." And just when she was about to get change and go looking for them, but then door open.

Walking into the house, Sebastian set Doll down on her feet. 

Brushing her off her pants, she walked towards the living room. Seeing that the light was on she poked her head in the door way, only to pull it back out and look at her father frowning. 

Sebastian looked at her, and raised an eyebrow as he watched her move away from the door and behind him. Looking back at the door way to the living room he only saw a blur of red. 

"Bassy," Grell cried out, as she jumped out towards him. Holding on to him, she looked up at him and smiled into relief. 

Sighing, he slowly patted her back and trying prying her off of him. "Grell, if you would please get off of me," he requested. 

"Aw but Bassy, I just want to be held in your safe strong arms," Grell whines as she tried to hold on to him. 

Watching as her parents as they talked, or at least she thought they were talking. It could have been them fighting for this how they always talking to each other. Doll crossed her arms as she giggled quietly. 

Hearing the soft noise from behind Sebastian, Grell peaked around him and smiled with glee, "Doll!" She let go of Sebastian and hugged her child. 

Gasping a bit, she hugged her back and smiled a bit. "Hi mama," she said quietly. 

Grell was kneeling down at doll's level, looking her up and down, "Where have you been and why are you dressed like a.... boy?"

Doll looked away from her mother, "I don't know! Why do you wear so much red?"

Sebastian turned and watched as they talked, hearing some sass coming from Doll he stepped in, "Doll."

Jumping a bit, she looked at Sebastian. "Why don't you tell her? I mean you have known for a while now haven't you," she asked calmly.

Grell looked at Sebastian, her expression was easy enough to read. It read what was she talking about.

Sebastian sighed as he crossed his arms. "Our sweet daughter, decided that she was going to join the circus," he informed Grell. "Where when she wasn't performing, she would be called Freckles, a young boy who recently joined the circus," he added, looking at Doll against.

She was looking back at him mumbling, "It's not my fault, I don't like sleeping alone." She frowned, crossing her arms.

Sighing Grell held Doll close to her and pet her head. "I was so worried. Don't ever run away on us like that again," she said.

"I thought you guys didn't want me anymore," Doll frowned, tears forming in her eyes.

Sebastian frowned, "what gave you that idea," he asked, kneeling down as he wrapped his arms around his daughter and the it.

"We were worried the night you disappeared. We would never want to get rid of you, we love you so much," Grell said before kissing Doll's forehead.

Hearing these words Dolls started crying, holding on to her parents. Eventually after awhile, she cried herself to sleep and was laid down in her bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Standing there Grell watched as Sebastian shut their daughters door and turn to her. "Was she really at the circus, this whole time," she asked.

Sebastian nodded and he walked to his bedroom.

Grell followed close behind him. "Why didn't you tell me," she asked.

"Because even I wasn't sure! I wanted to make sure it was actually her," he stated looked at her. "Besides what were you doing, you were working and flirting with William!"

"Don't throw that at me, besides, I tried my best not too! Plus it's not like I can just ask off from being a reaper." Grell crossed her arms.

Sighing, he looked at her, "Forget I said anything. Just go to your room and go to sleep."

"Aw but I want to stay here and cuddle with you!," Grell whined, stepping towards him.

"No, your going to your room, and staying out of my room!," he turned her around and pushed her out of his room before shutting the door.

"Aw. But Bassy!," she pounded on his door.

"No Grell go away," he called throw the door, as he walked over to his bed and sat down. Ignoring the thing that was at his door, he sighed and pulled a locket out of his pocket. Opening it, he smiled as he stared at the picture of doll, himself and a scratched out face of Grell. 

Whining Grell eventually gave up, and slowly walked herself back to her room. Once in her room she walked in and laid down, moping as she buried her head under the pillows. 

Sighing he closed the locket, not hearing Grell at his door anymore. He stood up and opened it, peeking out to see if it was still there. Sighing in relief, he stepped out and walked to Doll's room. Stopping at her door, he knocked softly and listened for her to response. After a few minutes he opened the door and stepped in. Seeing her shift in her bed, he couldn't tell if she was sleeping or just pretending. 

Doll rolled over in her bed, so she back was to her door and to whoever just walked in. Feeling that someone sit on the bed, she sighed a looked over her shoulder. Seeing her father sitting her, she saw he smiled a bit. "You two fought again," she mumbled, raising her eyebrow. 

"What makes you think it was a fight?," he questioned her statement. 

Sitting up, she turned and faced him. "Because it's always the same. You go to your room, mama follows you. You pushed her out of the room, she whines and claws at your door until eventually she gives up and leaves. So what was it this time?," she asked him. 

He sighed a bit, "Why did you think that we didn't want you?" 

She looked at him, "Because you both are never around cause of work, and your always pushing mama away." 

He frowned a bit, "I'm sorry dear, how about you come to work with me." He was trying to make it up to her.


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't think you master will be happy to know that the person you were ordered to kill was still alive," she informed him. 

Nodding in agreement, "we can always just change your appearance. I mean that scar can easily be healed." 

"My scar was only so I would be accepted by the first string," she said touching her scared eye. 

"But you don't need it now," he informed her. Brushing her hair out of her face, he smiled a bit. Using his demonic powers the scar vanished from her eye. 

She looked at him. "It gave me more character though," she said pushing his hand away. 

He sighed a bit, and only kissed her forehead. "You'll have to be up early tomorrow, I'll have an outfit for you to wear so just come to my room," he told her as he stood up. 

She nodded, "Is this what human kids so?" 

He looked her in a bit of shock but then chuckled. "Who know what they do," he said as he started to walk out of her room. 

Jumping out of her bed, she made it sound urgent, "Dad!" 

Sebastian stopped and looked over his shoulder at her. "Hmm," was all he said. 

"There is something, we should talk about. And it's kinda important to me," she said taking a deep breath.


	5. Chapter 5

Turning he walked back into her room, and sat down on her desk chair. "Alright if it is important to you, do you want Grell to be in here as well," Sebastian asked raising an eyebrow. 

Doll shook her head, "well since apparently I'm going to be with you tomorrow I'll tell mama when the time is right, like in the morning when she's getting ready for work."

Sebastian chuckled, "you know it doesn't pay attention during that time."

"That's why its called a wake up call dad," she said rolling her eyes, clearly having planned this out before Sebastian had even entered her room. She dragged her bean bag chair across the room, so she was sitting next to him. 

Sebastian waited her to actually get on to the topic on hand. 

"So you know how in the circus I was both Doll and Freckles?," she asked him as she sat down. 

Sebastian nodded, "of course you slept in the same bed when my young master we sick." So sounded kind of annoyed at the last part of his sentence. 

Picking up on that, she laughed nervously, "yeah.... then there is that memory I kinda wish you would forget." She looked up to see that his eyes where narrowed and his arms were crossed. "Anyway that not what I wanted you to remember but I guess it counts," she said taking a deep breath. 

"Doll would you, please get to the point," Sebastian said trying to speed up the conversation. 

She jumped a bit narrowing his eyes a bit, "I'm not just Doll, I'm Freckles too!" She was getting herself ready for any comments.   
"There are times were.....," she paused trying to think of how to phrase it. "Sometimes I'm a girl, and sometimes I'm a boy. I know that Freckles was just a persona that I made to feel more comfortable. But he has became a part of me that I can live without. I don't know if you'll understand what I mean," she said looking up at him. 

Sebastian was quiet for a bit. He wanted to say something, but he wasn't sure what. 

Doll tilted her head a smiled spread across her face, she shook from holding back laughter. She did it she finally broke her dad. 

"What's wrong dad one of your cats got your tongue," she said as one of his many cats ran into the room. 

Chuckling to himself, he looked at her and picked her up. "So your saying I have a son and a daughter in one," he said sitting her in his lap. 

She looked at him, and nodded. "Yes and I do have one more request," she told him. 

"And what would that be Doll and could it be asked in the morning," he asked her checking his pocket watch. 

Sighing a bit, she nodded as she stood up and walked over to her bed. Climbing into her bed she got under covers and laid down closing her eyes and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Smiling as he watched her get into her head. Sebastian stood up and walked out of her room. Looking back into her room, he reached for the door handle and quietly shut the door. He was kinda wondering what she was going to be dreaming about. 

Taking a deep breath doll was dreaming about her question she had asked father. She was dreaming about what he would said to her and what would happen. She dreamt that she in a black and white Lolita dress. She was standing next to her father. "Daddy, can I ask you my question now," her dream self asked. 

The dream Sebastian looked at her and smiled, "but of course dear, but you should be careful you don't what anyone to know who you are, what is it?" 

"Can I have a pony," she asked nodding to his request.

Sebastian sighed and shook his head, "no." He went back to cleaning. 

"But why," she asked looking up at him. 

"Because I said so," he replied to her. 

"But daddy, that's not a good answer," she whined. 

"Well it is for me, now would you go dust that vase for me," he asked handing her a feather duster. 

Doll frowned on her sleep, shifting a bit. Walking around in her dream, she sighed maybe it was to early. She decide she would ask again later on. And when that time came she did, they were out in the garden. She quickly looked around to make sure that no one was around. "Daddy," she said to get his attention. 

Sebastian looked up at her, "yes?" 

"Can I please have a pony," she asked again. 

"Don't you have Pluto," he asked. 

"Yes but you said I wasn't aloud to ride him like a pony," she said in protest. 

"Than there's your answer," he said going back to the flowers. 

"But daddy!," she whined. 

"No buts Doll, why doing you go ride a squirrel," he suggested as a joke. 

"A squirrel!? How am I going to ride a squirrel?," she said crossing her arms. 

Sebastian looked at her. 

"What am I supposed to shrink myself down to ride a squirrel," she questioned him. 

"That sounds like an idea," he said. 

"I can picture it now, your sitting in the living room sipping your tea. You even have your pinky sticking out because your face like that," doll said sitting down on a near by stone wall. 

Sebastian rolled his eyes, but listened to her story anyway. 

"Mama walks in and asks Bassy where's doll? And your reading that paper too while you siting in front of a fire. But you stick you tea cup down and look at mama and said oh she shrunk herself down so she could go ride a squirrel!," she paused taking a little break. 

Sebastian was siting on the ground listening to her story. He eyebrow twitch cause she said Bassy just like Grell did, and she knew he loathed it. 

Doll simply giggled as she jumped off the wall and sat in Sebastian's lap. "Any way, mama would just be standing there like why is she riding a squirrel, she could have just ridden Pluto. And you look at mama and say, because she's not aloud to ride Pluto. Besides I'm sure she safe. And then I dramatic run through the door being tiny still, and I fly over to you and sit on your shoulder," she paused to take a breath. "And I'm like this is your fault, this wouldn't of happened if you just gotten me a pony! I was bitten by that squirrel and this is your fault. And then I still get a pony do I?," she looked up at him. 

Sebastian only chuckled and shook his head no, "you know my answer that it's going to stay that way Doll." 

Doll frowned more in her sleep, only to wake up to Sebastian gently shaking her to wake up. Opening her eyes, she whined and pulled the cover over her head.


	7. Chapter 7

Sebastian sighed, pulling the covers off of Doll once more, "Doll come along. I have a lot to do today and I don't want to be late!" He spoke in a serious tone as he watched her reaching for the blanket. 

"I don't want to get up," Doll said rolling over so she was laying on her stomach. She buried her face into her pillow, trying at all costs to avoid looking at her father. 

Crossing his arms, he tapped his foot as he glared down at her. "Doll, don't make me start," he said trying to keep a calm mind.

Mumbling into her pillow, she didn't move. 

Bring his hand up, he pinched the bridge of his nose, "I don't have time for this right now!" He reach out to pick her up, but she rolled. 

Rolling off her bed, she fell to the floor with a thud. "Ow," she groaned sitting up, she rubbing her head. Looking up at Sebastian, she frowned seeing that he had his mouth cover and was shaking a bit. "What? Are are you laughing at me," she asked standing up. 

Trying to contain his laughter, he cleared his throat and turned around. "I don't know what your talking about," he said with a smile across his face. 

"You are! You are laughing at me," Doll said stooping her foot. 

"And even if I am, it wouldn't matter," he told her turning around holding out a maids dress. "Now you have to get changed," he handed the uniform to her and checked the time. 

"Now you have to get changed," she said mocking him as she took the uniform from him. "You know you have to get out for me to get changed," she said pushing him out of her room and slamming the door shut. 

"Thank you Doll," he said through her door. 

"Go down stairs!," she yell through her door as she got changed. 

Laughing some more he walked down stairs, and waited for her to come down. 

Looking in her mirror she turned a bit, looking at herself she sighed. She thought she looked ridiculous. Eventually she walked out of her room and down to her father. "I look ridiculous," was the first thing she said to him. 

Chuckling, he knelt down and fixed her apron for her, "You look fine and like you won't be recognized." He didn't see what she was talking about, she looked like a maid. He tucked some of her bangs behind her ear, moving her hair out of her face. "Now lets go before anyone in the manor wakes up," he said standing up.

Doll looked out the window, and saw that it was still dark out. "Its still dark outside, there is no way anyone is at this time. Not even mama would be awake at this time, well unless she was dragged out of bed," she spoke only that fact that she knew to be true. "Plus how are you going to explain to Smile why I'm there and who I am!," she said crossing her arms.


End file.
